Castle Highhold (Heroic)
Notes: Recommentded Resistances: 120k+ LOC: Through sewer spewing green sludge, at 362.5,178.6,-133.3 See quest "Revelations in Highhold" for a guide Always target “a grimling skinstitcher” first as it’s the healer, if you see it casting “Primal Violence” interrupt it or it will heal and bolster nearby encounters. Above the doorways to the curtain walls and near the castle gates you’ll find “a Senshali seer” (looks like a black wisp) floating in the air. They function like an alarm and will summon ^^ Akhevans. The faster you kill the seer, the less summoned adds you need to deal with! Woglok Woglok spawns "left" and "right "knife adds. A decently geared group can stay on the main named. The adds despawn, so no point really killing them. *Each % health he looses the harder he will hit, the adds pop at ~ 75%, 50% and 25%. Va'Tak Telaris If you decide to do the script, there's purple text that tells you to click on a glowing light in the ceiling, much like in the solo version. When you click on this, the damaging fog goes away temporarily. If you decide to stand on boxes, be sure to have someone interrupt the casting of Symptomatic Dementia. Each increment wrecks your potency by 25%. Four stacks is pretty much game over. You can ‘reset’ the “Symptomatic Dementia” buff by having someone jump on top of all of the crates, one of them will say “you have discovered a Relic” at which point a clicky will appear on the ceiling. Click on this and “Symptomatic Dementia” will reset and the black fog on the floor will disappear but the “Nos’Novien’s Revenge” detriment will appear on this person. Every time that persons clicks on a relic, the buff increments. IF the person with “Nov Novien’s Revenge” dies, it will kill x amount of other group members. Shograh Upon pull the group will get the un-curable “Word of Tashakhi” detriment. Tank should pull to a corner where he cannot be knocked back. Shograh curses the entire group with “Shograh’s Bane” on pull. Anyone that is cursed has a 50% chance every 20 seconds to spawn a ‘gooey’ add. For every add that is up, Shograh gains 5 increments of the damage reduction buff “Plasmatic Ritual” If you’re a high AoE DPS group with a tank capable of keeping aggro on everything, this encounter can be treated as tank and spank and you can pretty much stay on the name as long as the adds are dying in fairly short order, if you’re not struggling to heal you can prioritize curing curse on the DPS instead. If you’re a low DPS group the priest will likely want to cure themselves first, you’ll need switch to “ gooey goo” as they spawn. They have a buff called “Elemental Vulnerability” so if it isn’t killed with an elemental attack it will explode/knock-back on death, this will likely happen a lot. The adds don’t hit too hard but they’re more than capable of killing. They also have a buff called “Bloody Purification”, if the “gooey goo” lands a death blow, the killed player will get the “Purgation” curse which stops them from being revived and another add called “ coagulated innards” will spawn which does much more damage. On the bright side, once the “coagulated innards” add has been killed, the player can again be resurrected again! *''Note: if you manage to land a kill hit on the goo with heat damage you get an archivement'' * Once you've killed Shograh, the East and West gate House Switch "buttons" will become clickable. They look like shields hanging on the wall. Sa'Dax Senshali At 75, 50 and 25%, this mob ports into the sky and you have to port to him by making the color that the purple/orange/green text tells you to make. If you're color blind, I'm fairly certain all the colors are text-mouse-over for you! If you need help: * Purple = red + blue - powerdrain while you are on the platform * Orange = red + yellow - constant poison damage * Green = blue + yellow - constant damage If you fail colors, your screen turns grey and you have to kill a special add, a Va'Xin operator. Until you do, you mana-drain the rest of the group. During the fight are Dark Luclinite spawning, if you click on them they disapear. Those who are still up will trigger an aoe that deals like max hit of ~200k and trigger an AOE KB. you don't have to click on them rather focus on the portal and deal with the platform/named. Gudre Blackhand You can ignore everything else, but be sure to not fail clicking Gudre when he casts Centien Favor...85%, 65%, 45% and 25%, some might find that there unable to click him. This is ok if everyone that can click him does. 2 - 3 seconds after the group clicked him, he will hast "End round" which is an AOE stifle, make sure you time your group cure with it (begin to cast before he ends, but your cure should end after he casted) Diving Pelican is the trauma mem-wipe (it helps to precure). Stunning Thresher Shark is a single target stun? that drops your target and drains power, it might be interruptable. Also, you gain increments. #way 1:It used to kill you when you hit 10, so one group member needs to click on curtains around the room, before you get killed by the flames. You can still click on curtains to drop your stack, by doing this you will get Grimmling adds. #way 2: don't click any curtains and just deal with the small extra damage. Three adds will join the fight at the end, just have the tank AOE snap them.